villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Impetus of Temporality
A vortex ripped through open space, dark cosmic energy ushering out of the wormhole that revealed itself before the blue planet itself, Earth. A figure cloaked in all black stepped out from the portal, standing atop a tranluscent, hexagonal surface that revealed itself the moment the figure appeared. The figure seemed to stare at Earth, though no set of eyes was seen under the black hood. In the vacuum of space, there was no breathing; but this in itself did not faze the visiter from wherever it came from. It extended an arm at the planet, dark purple energy began to cluster at the black-gloved palm that was facing the blue, helpless planet. The figure was just about to release the energy that had gathered at the palm when suddenly "Hiya!!!" Came a voice behind the cloaked figure. "Whatcha doing?" The cloaked figure stops the attack, though no noise or sound of irritation comes from it, turning to stare at the voice that had just rudely interrupted it. Noticing that Satin Autrum, the Trickster was before him. "Sooooo... You're kinda quite. Having a bad day? Need some cheering up? Or...ooh!" He turns around for a quick second than turns and he has two ice cream cones in his hands and holds one out to the figure. "This should help, ice cream always cheers me up, c'mon its my favorite flavor! Birthday cake!" A purple beam suddenly shot at the ice-cream cone, destroying it in a mere second. The figure slowly began to approach the Trickster, black boots shuffling upon the transluscent, hexagonal surface. "Whoa, that's not nice. Declining a gift. So rude!" Trickster said almost a bit hurt. "Guessing by the way you are walking and treating me I'm guessing you're...either a meanie or you just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." The figure's form suddenly began quickly to shift to the left and right, as if being a hologram that was dirupted by another force. A few seconds after, the figure's body vanished, only to suddenly appear directly in front of the Trickster. "Nice!" Trickster complimented not hardly phased by the movement. "That's a cool trick! Where did you learn that?" He said taking a couple steps back to give the figure some space. "Show me how to do that!" The cloaked figure held out its arms, the hands suddenly grasping a pair of ethereal swords. It held them into a cross shape before a fire attack suddenly shot at a breakneck pace. "Whoa!" Trickster yelled as he put his arms in an X in front of him and created a barrier just around his figure that would absorb the attack. In that instant, the figure was suddenly before Satin, using an energy enhanced kick for the next attack. Trickster responded by leaping back. "You don't want to play nice today do you?" He said as he launched forward for a punch with his fist glowing purple. The attack flowed straight through the cloaked figure, it stood there, staring at the Trickster as if amused by the simple attack. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Story Category:Book II